Long Forgotten
by SaitoshiTaishou
Summary: Let's say Sesshomaru and InuYasha had a half older sister that neither one knew about. let's say she's half psychotic. let's say she appears in the modern world. Her name is Saitoshi. tell me what you think cause this is a first for me. please review and if i get something wrong please let me know. thank you! BTW, this will not be a pairing with her brothers. (currently on hiatus)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Saitoshi. One of the most beautiful and captivating female daiyokai there are out there. Possibly one of the most deadly as well. She looked equally like her mother as she did her father. The only thing that wasn't her parents was her hair. It was neither neither blue nor silver, though the closest color one could call it would be Ice-blue. Her mother, an ice dragon demon, had a bright blue color for hair, while her father, a dog demon, had the most beautiful silver hair. Her face was very similar to her father, with the exception of her mother's lips and piercing Ice-blue eyes. Any male yokai and even humans tried to woo her, but she was never interested in any of them. Her mother was a hostess/owner for a universal inn where humans and yokai would both be welcomed. Everyday she would have to look her best and learn what a excellent hostess was to be, because her mother was going to leave her the inn when she had died. Her father hardly ever came to see her. He'd say he was busy and when he had came to see her it wasn't for very long. Just enough to drop things off that her mother needed. Every time he would come, Saitoshi would ask her father to teach her some swordsmanship techniques. Yet every time, he would refuse and mention that it was not needed when being a hostess. Oh how she longed to be like her father roaming the land and not being stuck to the inn. Oh how she longed to fight by her father's side in the battles he faced.

One morning, Saitoshi woke up early and got dressed. _'I'm going to go find father and show him that I don't wish to be a hostess but to be his right hand man. He'll see. He-he.'_ She left out quietly, not to alarm her mother that she was leaving, and headed off into the direction her father had always left.

On her way, she ran into an abandoned battlefield and noticed there were many dead. As she walked through the carnage, trying not to get her kimono dirty, she had realized that maybe she should take a sword with her and practice with it before reaching her father. _'Yeah...get some swordsmanship in, kill some yokai, maybe a couple of humans first, and then challenge Father...Wait, how the hell do I even find Father? Hmm. Maybe, I can ask someone if they have seen him. Yeah I'll do that!'_ She then continued looking for her father.

After searching and asking many people, humans and yokai alike, for about seven days, she gave a sigh and just about decided to give up. _'Seriously? No one has any idea where to find him and the ones that might are likely to be dead. Grr.'_ The breeze suddenly shifted and she caught whiff of a familiar smell. _'It's Father! He'll be so proud I made it here on my own. He-he.'_ She ran towards the direction of his scent, following it hoping to catch up to him.

She came across a beautiful palace while following her father's scent and noticed it was strong here. So full of excitement she ran towards the palace. She suddenly heard a little boy's voice and hid behind a bush. "I'm going to be a better Lord than he is." The little boy said to himself. "And then he can stop treating me like a child." Saitoshi looked from around the bush and noticed the boy looked like he was about 5 years old in human years. She chuckled silently.

"Saitoshi, what are you doing here?" A voice she knew all too well asked behind her. She slowly turned around to look at him. "Well, I came all this way to..." She got cut off by the little boy yelling in excitement while running to her father. "Father, I've decided to do my best and become stronger than you and be a better Lord than you!" She was confused but as she took a closer look at him she saw her father in him. _'Father? Was this boy my half brother? Why did he not tell mother and I?'_ When the boy got to them he gave a puzzled look. "Father, who is this woman?" Saitoshi realized her father probably wanted to keep them separated so they wouldn't get depressed about the others existence. She quickly spoke up in the most gentle voice and said, "I am a friend of your father and I watch over some property of his. My name is Saitoshi, What is your name?" The little boy smile big and began to speak, "My name is Sesshomaru. You are pretty." Saitoshi smiled sweetly and replied, "Thank you very much." She then turned her attention to her father and in a polite and appropriate tone she began to speak. "Lord Taishou, may we please talk else were about some important matters?" He smiled politely and replied, "Yes, we may. Follow me." He turned around and started walking towards the nearby forest.

Upon getting to the forest, Saitoshi stopped and glared at her father. "How could you not tell us you had a son? That I had a brother?" Taishou looked at her with love in his eyes and softly replied, "I had wished not to hurt your mother nor you. If I would have told you guys that I was married to another demon it would have hurt you." anger swirled inside of her. "So that's why you didn't want me to leave that stupid inn!? Because of that!? Well don't worry about coming around anymore. I'll go home, tell mother you died and comfort her. Like I always do when yo leave anyways. At least she won't hurt every time you leave. She knew this happened in the bottom of her soul. She kept telling me to get used to you being gone because sooner than later you'd stop showing up all together." She turned around and stormed off. Suddenly her arm was grabbed by her father. "I have always loved your mother. That is why I kept this to myself. I will always protect your mother and you. I hope you can understand." Saitoshi forcefully pulls her arm out of her father's grasp. "I understand completely." With that she turned her back on her father and walked home.

Years later, she had decided she would get back at her father for what he had done to her. She would make him pay and acknowledge her for who she was.

Eventually time passed and her newest hatred was for her mother. Her mother had become an escort and playmate to the men who stayed at the Inn. It didn't matter whether they were human yokai or half-breed, as long as they had the coin to pay for services. The noble Inn became a brothel due to some hard times and the constant wars.

One night her mother came to her and said that she had 'found a keeper' and was going to move away with him and that I was to keep on the Inn the way it has been going. Saitoshi smiled at her mother and said, "Everything will be just fine." She politely bowed and went to her room so that she may get some sleep.

The following morning she got up, got dressed, and went to her mother's room. Saitoshi found her grandfather's sword that was to protect her mother and her and grabbed it. She pulled the sword out of the sheath and with precision, she stabbed it through her mother's heart. She then pulled it out and continued to slice her mother up causing blood to get all over her kimono. _'Father you said you would protect us and you failed. Maybe the smell of Mother's blood will reach you and you come running. I seriously doubt it tho. You never did before.'_

About and hour or two later she started to smell her father's blood. It was getting closer towards her. She smiled evilly and started to make her way towards the front of the Inn. Walking outside towards the nearby forest she spots her father in his true form. He lands a little ways away from her, changing into his humanoid form. Saitoshi begins to walk towards her father with sword in hand. "I will destroy you for what you've done." With that she rushed towards him with almost expert swordsmanship that she'd learned over the years. As he kept dodging her attacks he spoke in a serious way, "My life isn't yours to take. Someone else will be taking my life." Saitoshi chuckled. "You going to die for the human whose smell is all over you? Come on dad, I thought you were tougher than that." She decided she needed to up the ante and went full force including using her daiyokai abilities. Her father obviously in bad shape came in fast and stabbed her in the heart with a peculiar dagger. "I can't kill my own daughter but I can seal her away for about 500 years. After 500 years you may possess a recently dead human's body to use as your own but you will not be able you turn back into your former self unless you can get something from a Miko and someone of my own blood at the same time. Merely getting one then looking to get the other will not do. I will see you in the after life shortly." With that Saitoshi disappear into nothingness as Taishou ran to go and save InuYasha's mother.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here is the promised chapter i'm sorry if its short but i only get so much time with typing due to the kitten and the baby being so adorable and loving their mommy. She just got her third tooth last night. Anyways, You finally get to read Chapter 1 of my story.**

 **On another note, I've been working with one of my favorite authors, TimeLady S0nya. Her characters Niki and Sonya will appear later in the story. Please check out her work as well. She's my favorite author and she's good as well. Ok see you later! Mew!**

 **Please review and let me know how i am doing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (500+ years later)**

 _"That damn InuYasha. He just doesn't understand that I have some important exams coming up and I need to study hard for a while. Not only that grandpa is in the hospital for a few days and can't make up those ridiculous illnesses."_ Kagome thought as she was on her way to school. Stomping her way over the overpass she heard a loud screech and then a loud crash followed by people screaming. She turned to look over the railing to see the commotion. _"oh, my god...it looks like she was riding her bicycle and got hit by a truck of some sort. With that much blood she doesn't look like she'll make it. Poor girl she looks like she was around my age as well."_ With a sad face and grief for the girl she continued on to her school.

Watching the scene as a looming ghost, Saitoshi quickly addressed the situation and watched as the little girls soul leave her body. _"Nows my chance!"_ With that she quickly enters the girl's body and suddenly becomes unconscious.

A team of emergency medical profession arrive at the scene. "Hurry, Hurry! She looks like she's not going to make it!" Yells a passerby. The medical team quickly reach the girl and examines her. "She's got a pulse. It's weak and slow. Let's see if we can keep her alive until the doctors can take care of her." Said one Medical Examiner. They quickly got her into a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. They drove as fast as they could to the hospital.

Hours later, Saitoshi began to wake up inside a hospital room. She began to growl under her voice at how much pain she was in. _"Damn these weak humans and damn the father of mine. I didn't realize it would be this painful just to get a body. These humans heal slowly. I can barely move these arms after the damage done to them. I might as well rest. I can't go searching for a Miko and an Inu demon in a broken body."_ She huffed and faded into sleep.

* * *

 **Hours later at the Higurashi Shrine...**

"We don't have time to be doing this. We have to get back and find more shards!" InuYasha was throwing a huge fit just because Kagome wanted to go see her grandfather in the hospital and give him the latest present Hojo had given her.

"I'll give you two options. One, come with me to the hospital so I don't take too long, or two, stay here and wait for me." She said sternly with hands rested on her hips.

"But Kagome..." InuYasha started right before Kagome cut him off. "Don't you 'but Kagome' me. I have the right to at least see my grandfather in the hospital before we go. I would like to study for my exams but you seem to think that the jewels shards are more important." She moved her arms from her hips and crossed them, while a vein started to twitch on the side of her forehead in agitation.

"They are more important!" At this point he was point towards the well. "If we don't find them all soon who knows what would happen to Kikyo."

Thoroughly pissed off she stomped her foot and began walking away. "SIT BOY!" Behind her a loud thud noise and grumblings from an angry InuYasha, are hear. "You stay here and I'll be back." With that she grabbed her mother's bike and rode to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saitoshi lay in the hospital bed as there are nurses checking on her. "She's healing well for someone who just got hit by a truck. Maybe the injuries weren't as bad as we thought." One of the nurses states. The other nurse walks closer and notices that the girl is waking up. "With the way it looks, you should be able to move around. We will request you stay an extra day to continue to check on your progress. If things are continuing the way they are now, you can leave by morning."

Saitoshi hears what the nurses tell her and smiles sweetly. _"I guess my soul helps heal the body as well. Perfect. Tomorrow I can start looking for the ingredients I need. Though, this era is strange and it may be harder to find what I am looking for."_ She turns her head over towards the doorway, hoping she can find a way to get what she needs.

Roughly 30 minutes later, Saitoshi senses a strong presence. She tries to pinpoint the aura and notices its getting closer. _"It feels like a miko? Could there really be one in this era?_ " Following the aura, she realizes it went into the room across from her. Voices could be heard and Saitoshi eavesdrops on the conversation.

"Sorry Grandpa, but I have to just drop these off cause InuYasha is pushing me to go back as soon as possible." Kagome explains to her grandfather.

He smiles and takes a look at what Kagome brought him. Curiosity flickering in his eyes. "Are those from Hojo?" He asked with a hungry like tone.

Kagome rolls her eyes and sighs. "Grandpa, you really need to stop giving people info about your illnesses and saying I have them." She hands the wrapped box to her grandfather. "I'm serious, Grandpa."

He chuckles. "Thank you, Kagome and tell Hojo thank you as well." He straightened his face into a more serious expression. "So, InuYasha wants you to go back to the past with him to get more jewel shards?" He suddenly smiles at Kagome again. "Well you go have fun! I'll make sure to tell everyone your sick with something." He chuckles once more. "Grandpa!"

Saitoshi thinks to herself in confusion. _"This woman know how to get to the past? This InuYasha person, is he from the past? What is this Jewel that is in shards? I must follow her and find this out."_ She decided to wait til the girl left before she made her move. Soon she will find some answers and hopefully get her body back.

* * *

 **Thank you For reading chapter 1. I know it's a bit short but please bear with me.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

 **MEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, I wrote the chapter as promised. I'm sorry it took a while was helping family with Christmas activities lol.**

 **Also thank you all who have been reviewing. I am trying to get these chapters up faster and faster but with family and a baby and a cat that will not leave me alone enough to do a chapter it's been hard. All I ask is that you all have some patience with me. I really do appreciate all the reviews and follows/favorites you guys have been doing for this Story.**

 **Arigato!**

 **Anyways here we go!**

 **I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters.**

 **I do, however, Own Saitoshi and the plot.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kagome runs up the massive amount of steps to reach InuYasha, who is waiting by the well house looking clearly upset. He was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed in front of him. "InuYasha, sorry it took so long grandpa was asking me some questions."

"Whatever. Let's just go." InuYasha said as he got up from the ground. "Time's a wasting." He turned and started walking towards the well house door. He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Kagome, hurry up and get over here."

Kagome stared at him with confusion. "Why? I'm pretty sure they can wait a few seconds so I can walk over there at my normal pace."

InuYasha Sniffed the air again. "I Just don't like this feeling I am getting. It feels like a demon but I can not smell a demon at all. Let's just get back. Okay?" He growled a little but with the last statement.

Kagome sighed in irritation. "Okay, Let's go." She walked to the well house door and opened it. They walked inside to the well and jumped in.

* * *

Saitoshi watched as the girl named Kagome and the person she called InuYasha went into the little hut. She moved closer so that she could listen but after a few minutes she realized that the talking had stopped and a glow had come from below the door.

After the glowing had stopped, she couldn't feel any presence coming from inside the hut. _"They just vanished? That's not possible."_ Saitoshi opens the door and notices that no one is there. _"Where did they go?"_

Suddenly the well and Saitoshi start pulsating. She decides to get closer to the well and the pulsing become more intense. Reaching out she grabs the edge of the well and leans over to inspect the bottom. The pulsing gets more intense causing Saitoshi to grab her chest. Thus resulting in her falling down the well.

* * *

Meanwhile, InuYasha jumps out of the well with Kagome on his back. As soon as Kagome gets off his back he looks around towards the well. "Kagome, I swear I feel a demon coming and its coming from the well." InuYasha stalks over to the well when a beam if light erupts from within. He rushes to the well and inspects it only to find a human girl in, what Kagome has said, a 'hospital gown'.

"I know your a demon so come out and fight me!" "InuYasha..." Saitoshi heard from above her. Looking up she sees the face of this InuYasha and realizes that he has the same eyes as her father. _"Could he be another brother?"_ She takes a closer look and notices the dog ears on top of his head. _"Those ears and the silver hair are trade marks of the Inu race. Though, usually you can only see the ears in dog form...Wait he's half-demon!?"_

Kagome looks into the well and sees the same girl who got hit by a truck earlier this morning. She turns to InuYasha. "She isn't a demon, because demons don't get hit by a truck in my time. She's just a human girl. Just get her out already!" She stomped her foot and looked at InuYasha with the do-it-or-i-will-sit-you look.

InuYasha growls a little before jumping into the well to retrieve the girl. "I still say she's demon. But whatever, I will get her." He lands and looks the girl right into her eyes. "You may not smell like a demon but you feel like a demon. If you do anything to hurt Kagome, I will kill you."

Saitoshi looks at InuYasha and smiles. "I won't do anything to your precious mate." with that she watches as InuYasha's face gets beet red before he turns his head around. "It's not like that." Saitoshi giggles a little bit. "Is that so?"

InuYasha getting irritated with the girl growls a little bit. "Just get on will ya. We don't have all day." He watched as she smiled and then got onto his back. With one leap he jumped out of the well and landed on the grass next to it.

Saitoshi realized, if InuYasha was her brother and this Kagome girl is a miko, she can get her body and powers back right now. As She got off, she grabbed some of InuYasha hair. Then she ran to Kagome. "Thank you, Thank you. Now get him away from me! He said he'd hurt me!" She clung to Kagome and in the process grabbing some of Kagome's hair.

She pushed Kagome towards InuYasha. "Now, I can become complete again!" She starts chuckling. She then begins to chant. "My soul is too bold, That no chains can hold. Not even in death, when I breathe my last breath. With hair from the Miko and hair from my blood. My soul and my body will now become one."

When the chanting had stopped Kagome watched as the young girls body started to glow. The glowing got so bright that InuYasha and Kagome had to cover their eyes. _"What the hell is going on? Was she really a demon like InuYasha said?"_ The glowing started to dim so she removed her hands from her eyes and tried to see what remained.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Thank you for reading please review and give me some ideas for future chapters**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello there. I would like to thank Cupcakebaby93 for your continued support and reviews. Thank you so much! I love to leave cliff hangers so that it brings more excitement to the following chapter.**

 **Also, as a heads up, there will be time lapses where I will skip ahead cause all she is doing during those times are just roaming around. I promise to leave notification when those blank spots appear. For now, every thing is going to happen back to back.**

 **Thank you all for coninuing to read my story. ARIGATO!**

 **(I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of the characters from the show)**

 **(I DO own Saitoshi, her back story, and the plot)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

As her body started to dim from the glow, Saitoshi began to laugh in joy. _"My body has been returned to me once more. I guess that puppy was my little brother after all."_ She stretches her arms out in front of her to look at her clawed hands.

Kagome runs I her eyes as the girl that was glowing starts to dim a bit. She hears the girl laughing. _"This laugh doesn't sound like some one from my time, but more of that of a silky-voiced female daiyokai. So InuYasha was correct!"_ The glowing all but stops, and Kagome can see what the woman actually looks like. Silky ice-blue hair with matching eyes. Flawless skin with a beautiful blue eye markings. A gorgeous kimono with blue flowers that almost look like snowflakes against a white background. Her face looked strangely familiar though she was certain they have never met this beautiful demon.

Saitoshi smiles as she noticed that Kagome and InuYasha were taking in her beauty. Suddenly, InuYasha rushes to her with his sword drawn, ready to fight. _"He doesn't think he can beat me, does he?"_ Saitoshi chuckles as she dodges his swings. "You can't defeat me. I'm much more powerful than you, half-breed."

InuYasha starts getting pissed off at this demon. "Shut up and let me kill you." He continues to swing his sword at her. _"I should try the backlash wave on her."_ InuYasha sniffs the air looking for the rift between the two auras.

Saitoshi looks at the sword that InuYasha is using. _"That's the Tettsaiga. He's definitely my little brother."_ She lifts her arms up as a sign of surrender. "I do not wish for a battle between siblings. I wish to-" She gets cut off by InuYasha's sudden interruption.

"Are you Sesshoumaru's girl or something?" InuYasha raises an eyebrow in confusion. _"Sesshoumaru would never have a girl like this."_ He awaited her response impatiently.

Saitoshi was in shock. _"Did this dumb puppy not realize it by now? Like she would ever be with her brother. Might as well introduce myself. It's not like he's going to know where Father is anyways."_ Saitoshi cleared her throat. "My name is Saitoshi. I am-" The breeze shifted slightly and she caught whiff of Sesshoumaru's scent. "You will find out soon enough. For now I need to go." With that she was lifted up into the air by a cloud and started heading off into the direction of Sesshoumaru's scent. _"Sesshoumaru is bound to know where father is."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru was letting his companions rest in a grassy field. He could keep walking for days but Rin and Ah-Un was tired. He tilts his head upwards to view the evening sky. The wind blowing softly through his silky silver hair. When the wind changed directions again he could smell a slightly familiar scent but it was of a female daiyokai. That he was for certain. The scent was getting stronger indicating that it was approaching them and fast. He turned towards the direction the scent was coming from and started running.

Saitoshi noticed that the wind had changed directions and the she no longer could smell her eldest younger brother. She continued to fly off in the same direction as before when she sensed his presence not too far off and coming towards her. She slowed down and started to descend when she finally saw Sesshoumaru. The cloud she had been riding one had dissipated when she reached the ground. Walking towards Sesshoumaru she grinned. "Sesshoumaru, look how much you have grown."

He strode towards her and nearly growled at how intimately she spoke to him. He had never seen her in his life. How can she speak to him as if she had. "State your business, woman." He demanded with slight irritation.

Saitoshi frowned. "You do not recognize me? I know it's been a long time but us daiyokai never forget a thing. It's to be expected though. You were just a little pup after all." She chuckled slightly remembering the day she had met him.

"Woman, I have never met you my entire life. Stop saying we have." Sesshoumaru getting more and more irritated. He can not leave Rin and Ah-Un for too long. Someone might try and hurt them. Jaken is worthless in battle, so he can not protect them properly.

Saitoshi frowned even harder at the fact that Sesshoumaru does not remember meeting her long ago. "For starters, my name isn't woman it is Saitoshi. You met me long ago but just once. Not remembering is to be expected, after all. I came to see your father who was at your palace."

Sesshoumaru tries to remember and succeeded when he remembers a young female yokai coming to meet his father with a sword strapped to her sash. "Wait, you are the female yokai who pulled my father way to speak with him about something important." Confusion clear etched into his face.

"Would you like to know what I spoke to your father about?" She noticed how Sesshoumaru's face was full of confusion. She grinned with a fang popping out. "It was about my mother and I. How he left his daughter and mate to go conquer the lands. Why he did not come back. Why he had made a new life with your mother and you."

Sesshoumaru thought about it hard and it didn't make any sense at all. His father didn't have any other offspring before him. He continued to listen to her ramblings about his father.

Saitoshi's face didn't show joy or excitement anymore it showed hatred and anger towards her father as she spoke. "You see, I am your older half sister. He left us for you. Years later he sealed my soul away. I want my revenge on our father. Make him pay for every thing he has done to me." The last sentence was growled out through her teeth. She will have her revenge one way or another.

Sesshoumaru smirked and almost laughed at his supposed sister. Has she not realized that their father was long dead. "Good luck on that quest of yours. Our father has been dead for quite some time. He died protecting a human woman. InuYasha's mother. If you know who InuYasha is."

Saitoshi's eyes go into a blank stare of insanity right before she starts laughing at the info she was just given. "I can not believe that father would die such a lowly death!" Her aura rages around her to where it is visible. "I will find him one way or the other! Mua-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of my story Long Forgotten. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also, so that there are less blank spots in the time line, I would like to get some ideas on where she could go in search for the information of her father Inu No Taishou.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, again. Sorry about the extremely long wait. With the holidays and moving, I didn't have the time or accessibility to give you all a new chapter i will post a belated christmas chapter later but here is the 4th chapter of the story for you all to read. Sorry for it being so short of a chapter but the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Thank you so much for being patient with me. ARIGATO!**

 **Also, there are some hints to Sonya, TimeLady S0nya's character, in this chapter. The following chapter will include Sonya. Please read her story. She is an awesome writer.**

 **I own nothing but Saitoshi and the Plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Saitoshi's translucent aura turns in to a smoke-like thickness when she's no longer visible. It flairs out like a large blue flame, expanding to a huge area. Sesshoumaru quickly moves out of the way but continues to watch the transformation. As the Smoke-like aura dissipates, Saitoshi appears as an enormous sized silverish blue colored dragon that is roughly the size of Ryokotsuei. She is slightly smaller than the fabled dragon but not by much.

Sesshoumaru looks his sister over in her transformation and smiles. _"At least one of my siblings are powerful. Her aura can shake the souls from hell. She will prove to be a powerful ally in the future."_

Saitoshi glances over to Sesshoumaru and notices that he is looking her over and smiling. "Why are you smiling? I am infuriated with the fact that I shall never be able to teach Father a lesson. I could easily kill you for the fact you told me of this news." She growled at him as his smile grew wider. It seriously irritated her to no end to be laughed at.

Sesshoumaru smile grew as she threatened him. "We both know you won't hurt your own kin. Full-blooded or not. Otherwise, you would have done it long ago. You would've killed me when I was just a pup." He turned his back to her and begun to walk away towards Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken. "I see us as powerful allies in the near future. You are quite powerful." With that he disappeared into the trees.

Saitoshi watched as he disappeared into the trees and marveled at what he had said. _Powerful._ No one had said that she was powerful. Not once. As she started to calm down she decided to transform back into her previous form. The blue haze surrounded her and then grew smaller as she transformed once more. She was going to seek all the powerful demons out there and challenge them. If she can't kill her father for satisfaction, she will kill other demons in his place to grow even stronger.

Time passed, while being challenged and challenging demons she came across for about a year before she got bored. She decided to take a break and enjoy a hot spring bath. God knows how long it's been. Her body deserved a nice long soak in the nearest hot spring.

Saitoshi, while wearing a sugegasa to hide her pointed ears, passed through a village to inquire where the nearest hot spring was located at. She had not been in this area long. Upon passing by a hut she over heard something about a twin-tailed wolf. Due to the fact that they were extinct, she had to hear more. She approached the doorway of the said hut and knocked on the wood beside it. "May I come in?"

A male voice, the one whom had been speaking until now, could be heard. "What is it that you want?"

Saitoshi replied sweetly and innocently. "I over heard something that interests me. Mind if I come in and listen to your story?"

"I do not mind, you may come in and sit where you would feel comfortable." Saitoshi pushed aside the door and entered into the little hut. She sat down gracefully and listened the the interesting story.

"I hear there is a two-tailed wolf demon still around after the whole clan has been wiped out. They say it is a female traveling in a pack of humans and other demons. I have also heard that the humans consist of a miko, a monk, and a demon slayer."

"Someone is telling stories to you. The two-tailed have been wiped out long ago. Plus, there is no way a miko, a monk, and a demon slayer would be traveling with demons. Now does your story make any sense to you?" The hut owner's other guest questioned him.

"No, but it's what I heard. Also, it has been said that they are after the Shikon No Tama shards." His guest shook his head. "I know how unlikely it seems but something in the guy's voice said it was true. I am telling you they were absolutely serious when they told me. You have to believe me." The Owner of the hut was seriously trying to get his guests to believe him.

The other guest started laughing. "It is only a story, my friend. Nothing more. In fact-" He was suddenly interupted by Saitoshi's comment.

"Sir, I fully believe you. I too have heard rumors of such group. I am personally looking for the group myself." She stated even though it was a lie. She has never heard of the surviving twin-tailed nor has she been looking for a group traveling with her. Maybe a group would be better than just one. Time to test her abilities once more. The bath would have to wait. "You wouldn't know where one might find them, good sir?"

The man's eyes lit up from being believed. "I hear they commonly visit Edo, but that is so far off. It could take seven days to get there by carriage. Assuming you will not be going by carriage, it would take longer by foot. And there are countless yokai between here and there. Will you be alright?"

Saitoshi smiled to ease the man's worries. "I have a way there safely. Do not worry about me." She rose from her sitting spot and headed towards the doorway. "You have a wonderful day, good sir." with that she left the hut. She continued to walk through the village, until she came out the other side. After making sure she was far enough away, she summoned a blue cloud similar to Sesshoumaru's and started her journey to Edo.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, my peoples! Here is Chapter 5 you served hot and ready to dig in. This is also the beginning of the "I Am Starting To Hate My Brothers!" Mini Arc. Saitoshi will be hanging out with them for a little while but not long, so please enjoy.**

 **As a friendly reminder Sonya is not my character she is TimeLady S0nya's character. Please give a warm round of applause to her. Without her i wouldn't have Sonya and well... Sonya makes this story much more interesting.**

 **On another note, I personally wish to thank sangoscourage for the awesome tip and wanted to let her know that she's going to get a kick out of this chapter.**

 **Onward!**

 **-I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. They are a work of art by Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **-I do not own Sonya or her personality. She is TimeLady S0nya's character.**

 **-I do own Saitoshi, her personality, the backstory, and the plot.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 5

As Saitoshi drew near Edo, started sensing familiar auras but couldn't put a finger on it. She decided to shrug it off. She suddenly sensed the most unique aura she has ever felt. _"This must be the twin-tail's aura."_ She flies down towards the ground on the edge of the forest.

She began walking through the forest with her aura down low to seam that of an animal should anyone sense her. The smell of minerals and steam flooded into her nose. At that point she knew there was a hot spring near by. _"After I defeat this twin-tail and her pack, I can relax in the nearby hot springs and enjoy myself for once."_

Saitoshi followed the scent of the twin-tailed, until she heard some feminine voices chatting away. She searched for other beings in the area and found that the twin-tailed was with two human women, no doubt there were probably the miko and demon slayer she heard about. A little ways off she sensed five demons, one of which she could tell was a daiyokai cause the aura was more powerful than the rest, more refined one could say. Two humans, a child and an adult, which she assumed was the monk. And a half breed. She couldn't tell it's power level because half-breeds' aura were strange like that.

Saitoshi silently continued towards the voices and the twin-tail's aura. She realized that the women were bathing in the hot spring. _"I can't simply take their bath away. I would be more than pissed and try to kill someone for interrupting my bath. Since, I only wish to gauge the abilities of the group and not fight to the death, I mustn't cause a big deal of trouble. For now I shall listen."_

* * *

Reclining back in the hot water, Sonya lets out a soft sigh of comfort. For the past two weeks InuYasha had been driving them crazy with moving back and forth across the entire landmass that was Japan. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been around, she was sure he'd have tried to kill them doing so.

A small smile pulled at her lips with the mere thought of her intended made her feel nervous and giddy at the same time, making a odd feeling erupt in her stomach.

Shaking it off firmly, Sonya rubbed at her hair idly, ignoring the knowing looks she was sent by both Kagome and Sango.

"So..."

"Ahem, you don't seem to be wearing your shirt now."

Looking down, Sonya grimaced at the bullet scars mapped across her chest and shoulders then shrugged. "You've already seen them, so it doesn't really matter to be honest."

Sango hid a chuckle and turned to accept the bottle of shampoo from Kagome. "It makes the... Interesting mark on your shoulder visible."

Eyes wide, Sonya clapped a hand over the courtship mark Sesshoumaru had placed there just days ago, a deep flush working it's way across her face at the mere memory of that night.

"S-Shut up." Sonya growled halfheartedly, splashing water at the slayer when she laughed outright. "I didn't realize things between you and Sesshoumaru were so serious, that's all."

"Yeah, well he didn't really give me that much of a choice, did he?" Muttering to herself, Sonya worked the shampoo through her hair then dunked under the water.

That's when Saitoshi realized that this battle would be more than she cared for. Her younger brother was here. On top of it all, he has bonded the twin-tail to him with the soul-binding mark. He has mated her. Could things get more interesting. Maybe a battle might not be best til after I've eaten and bathed.

Saitoshi get's up to turn around to leave, when someone blocks her path. Sesshoumaru. She points out to a direction possibly closer to the group of men and smiles. She hopes he can understand that I wish not have the females hear our talk. Sesshoumaru must have understood cause he let Saitoshi walk by him in the direction towards the group.

Once Saitoshi knew that they were out of the female's hearing range she stopped to turn around. "Hello, my dear brother. How are you doing?" She flashed a genuine smile at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"What? No 'Hello, sister.' or 'How are you doing, sister?' Something else would have been nice." She continued to smile and even try to put one on Sesshoumaru's face as well but didn't seem to be working. _"Now I know who the daiyokai was."_

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Look if I knew she was yours, I wouldn't have come in the first place. I am going to leave now so, leave me alone." Saitoshi walked away and to her surprise closer to the group by the campfire. In fact, She wasn't paying any attention that she manage to trip over something as she was coming in to the clearing where the group had been, causing her to fall on to a certain monk.

Saitoshi realized that she was supposed to land on the ground but ended up landing on something softer and that something softer was rubbing her bottom. He smiled at her. "Miss, would you do me the favor of bearing me a son?"

Saitoshi's face started to twitch a little. She raised one hand and popped her joints with a cracking sound. She let loose her aura and scent to full power. She even smiled with a slightly insane expression for added effect. "You want me to rip off what, again?"

Miroku gently sets Saitoshi down then runs over behind InuYasha. Sesshoumaru comes in to the clearing at this point.

Saitoshi glances around and notices that both of her younger brothers were here. Her aura dimmed down a little and she broke out laughing. "What are the odds that both my brothers are here? Time for a portrait cause this probably won't happen again."

Everyone, except InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, questioned in unison, "Your brothers?"

* * *

 **Thank You for reading i will work on the next one here soon.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Sorry!

**Due to working with my favorite writer** **TimeLady S0nya** **, I won't be pushing the chapter out fast. If you want quality then you won't have quantity. General rule with most things. I usually wouldn't want Saitoshi to be hanging out with them much but... it will add a little something to the future dealings with them.**

 **I know Saitoshi is starting to look like a regular person and less psychotic, but i will let you relax, she's more bi-polar than anything else. Also, some of the stuff Saitoshi goes through is based on my life. I do not want sympathy. I have gotten over it and doing much better. I am also going to let you know that Saitoshi's personality is strongly tied with mine. I have been classified as Bi-polar, PTSD, Schizo, and ADHD. You will see those traits in her as well.**

 **No my mother never sold herself just had about 6 boyfriends at the time to cover expenses. but i still count it. In my teenage years, I lived in what one would call a tweeker house. Somethings that i am trying to get over today will not be mentioned in the story what so ever.**

 **Sorry, that there isn't an update yet but i am working as fast as possible. You know what they say, "Good things come to those who wait!"**

 **I will be leaving this up for all to see.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Have a wonderful day.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello sorry for the wait. I have been busy with everyday life and due to my daughter's 1st birthday is the 6th of next month I have been trying to get things ready.**

 **TimeLady S0nya** **, I am sorry for making you feel like you were the only reason holding me up. I just wanted the readers to know it will be better now that you are helping me with the next couple of chapters. You Are an awesome writer and have your own stuff to do. Thank You for being apart of this story.**

 **Another note I am getting more and more excited because my followers are increasing! Thank You All!**

 **Now on to the story**

 **-I DO NOT own InuYasha to and of their characters.**

 **-I DO NOT own Sonya, or her background.** **TimeLady S0nya** **does.**

 **-I DO own Saitoshi, her background and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Everyone, except InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, questioned in unison, "Your brothers?"

Saitoshi continued laughing so much that she almost fell on her ass. She suddenly composed herself and straightened her kimono out. "Yes, they are my brothers. In fact, they are my younger brothers. We share the same father."

As Saitoshi finished her last statement, Kagome and the others entered the clearing after bathing in the hot spring. Sango instantly notices Miroku still hiding behind InuYasha. "So, why are you hiding behind InuYasha?"

Saitoshi smiles sweetly at Sango. "I told him I was going to rip something off." She starts laughing as Sango understands what she meant. Sango starts laughing as well. "Serves you right, you lecherous monk."

InuYasha begins to growl at Saitoshi. "Who said you were my sister? We don't even look similar. Where's your proof?"

Saitoshi snarls slightly at her imbecile little brother. "You want proof? How's this for you, puppy?" Saitoshi quickly unties the obi sash and pulls down her kimono just enough to see the demonic markings that look like the markings on Inu No Taishou's face. She reached up and both her cheeks with the inside of her blue obi sash, revealing two identical marks on her face to also match Inu No Taishou. "If that isn't enough proof for you, puppy, come over here and sniff me. I smell like our wretched father."

Saitoshi started pulling up her kimono so that the monk would quit staring at her breasts. "One of these days, I'm going to kill that monk." After lifting her kimono, she retied her sash and secured the kimono in place. She hated the fact that her youngest brother would question her. Who in their right mind would want to be associated with that egotistical father of theirs.

Creeping over, Sonya tossed a quick look at Sesshoumaru and InuYasha before taking a tentative sniff of the woman curiously. While obviously different, a familiar smell laced itself into her scent. "Hmm, well... She does kinda smell like you two. Sorta like... The way InuYasha smells like Sesshoumaru in the way of difference."

Trailing off, she began circling her slowly, looking Saitoshi up and down with a critical eye. "They do have similar facial features too I guess." With a shrug, she wandered back over to where Sesshoumaru was and leaned closer to him, taking a deep inhale of a scent that was beginning to quickly become her favorite.

"Yep, smells like Doggie. Better go give your big sis a hug, pup. I gather this is the first time you met her, yeah?" With a smirk and wink over at the hanyou, she settled herself against Sesshoumaru, her fingers playing with his Mokomoko idly while turning her attention back to Saitoshi with a curious gleam in her eyes.

InuYasha huffed. "Naw, but I not going anywhere near her. Last time she grabbed our hair and then started saying some weird stuff. Who knows what she'll turn into this time."

Saitoshi started to giggle. "I'm just glad you are my little brother. Couldn't tell. Honestly, it was a hunch and if I was wrong, I would of been looking like an idiot and embarrassed myself." Her face started to turn red under current embarrassment of admitting that it was a hunch.

Sango moved forward and spoke in a questioning tone. "That explains InuYasha, but I assume that you have met Sesshoumaru previously due to the fact that he doesn't look surprised. Though, I don't know what he does look like surprised." She glances over to Sesshoumaru as if to prove a point.

Saitoshi's cheeks return to normal color and she smiles deviously to all of them. "I've met him when he was just a little pup himself. I frequently visited and watched over him. Though it was from hiding because he didn't know who I was at the time. It was roughly 13 moons ago when i was reunited with Sesshoumaru. Very shortly after meeting InuYasha and returning to my body."

Kagome, confused and worried, Looks at Saitoshi with eyes that could pierce ones soul. "What of the body you borrowed?"

Saitoshi saw the worry in Kagome's eyes. "I do not know but I believe that the body was returned. If the soul returned after the body had healed, that I do not know. Had I not borrowed the body the soul the soul wouldn't have returned on it's own. The girl was dead when I had entered the body."

Kagome started to relax from what Saitoshi had said. "If what you say is true then you may have given that girl another chance to live."

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


End file.
